


"Who's he?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "Who's he?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Who's he?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Who's he?"

"Who’s he?" Oliver asked as he buttoned up his suit jacket. He exited from the bathroom and stood beside, Diggle, who was waiting for him by the elevator. The two men looked towards Felicity’s desk, where she stood engaged in a conversation with a familiar-looking man.

"That billionaire you wrote off a few minutes ago," Diggle said, calling the elevator. 

"Oh. I thought he left. What is he still doing here?" 

"He was leaving, until he saw Felicity. The two have been like that since you went to the bathroom," Digg replied. "Let’s go, sir. The elevator’s here."

"Hang on, isn’t Felicity coming with us?" He gestured behind them.

"She’s getting a ride from Mister Billionaire. Now, c’mon. You know how Thea gets when you’re late to her functions." 

"Fine," He sighed, following Digg inside. "What was the man’s name again?"

"Uh, Wayne something? Bruce Wayne? Why?" 

"What!" Before the doors closed Oliver quickly walked back to his office, with Diggle hot on his tail.

"Oliver, what-" Digg started.

"Miss Smoak!" He called, so loudly that it caused his executive assistant to nearly drop her tablet. Mr. Wayne’s hand caught it just in time, and just so happened to grip her hand in the process.

"Uh, yes, Mister Queen?" She stumbled, looking graciously at Bruce. 

"You’re needed immediately. Over there, by Mr. Diggle," He said gesturing with his head. "I need you to make dinner reservations for-"

"I didn’t realize ‘personal assistant’ was on your resume as well, Miss Smoak," The billionaire smirked.

"It’s not," She said through gritted teeth. Tablet in hand, she grabbed her purse. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Wayne."

"And you, Miss Smoak," He pretended to tip his hat to her, and watched as she passed by Oliver towards Diggle.

"A bit protective, are we?" Mr. Wayne smirked.

"No, Bruce. Not this one," Oliver warned. "Back off."

"As you wish," He smiled.


End file.
